


Pros & Cons of "A Tale of Two Sisters"

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on the Season 4 premier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros & Cons of "A Tale of Two Sisters"

**Author's Note:**

> Focus: Regina, Emma, Robin, Hook, Marian, Snow, Elsa, and ensemble  
> Date Written: 15 October 2014  
> Word Count: 614  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 9 "Pros & Cons" challenge  
> Summary: My thoughts on the Season 4 premier.  
> Spoilers: Heavily for ep 04x01 "A Tale of Two Sisters"  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: See info below…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

I had far more positive moments in this that could be delineated out than negatives. This actually surprises me. But I'll find a way to condense my top five good moments. Among my other favorites were the scene in Regina's office with Robin and the fact that Lana apparently got to play a little trick on the viewers with Regina's access code, which clearly shows to be 7-1-5-7, which is close enough to Lana's birthday of 7-15-77. I'm amused by that particular little Easter egg.

Overall, I was able to give this premier a 7 out of 10. Most of my issues with the show were with Rumbelle and Captain Swan, because I despise both pairings.

* * *

# The Good

**01\. Regina's redemption arc is relatively strong**  
Even thwarted love  
Isn't quite enough to make  
Regina evil.  
In spite of her broken heart,  
She still won't kill Marian.

Even her pain won't  
Allow her to hurt Robin  
Or little Roland.  
Her desire to be good again  
Is balancing out the bad.

**02\. The CGI of the ice magic**  
Watching Elsa freeze  
The ground as she enters town  
Is just breathtaking.  
The details within that path  
Highlights delicate beauty.

The same is true of  
The snowflakes around Elsa.  
Each delicate flake  
Conforms to the whole but has  
Individuality.

**03\. The scene at Neal's grave**  
This scene could have gone badly  
Very easily.  
Thankfully Carlyle saved it  
By sheer force of his talent.

While I think Rumple  
Wants to be the good person  
That Neal would respect,  
Even he knows that power  
Will always be his main vice.

**04\. Regina's snark & sass**  
It was good to see  
Sassgina reigning supreme  
In spite of her loss.  
That her snark was still on point  
Is testament to her strength.

The Evil Queen lurks  
Just below the surface of  
Regina's façade  
Of the competent mayor,  
Regardless of her anguish.

**05\. Emma's Savior complex with regard to Regina**  
The fact that Emma  
Was able to see how she  
Did hurt Regina  
Didn't change the fact that she  
Couldn't let Marian die.

Emma's visit to  
Regina in her office  
Proves what she's made of.  
She's the Savior and won't rest  
Until Regina's happy.

 

# The Bad

**01\. Hook's creepy obsession with Emma**  
It is difficult  
To watch as Hook's obsession  
With Emma remains,  
So epic in magnitude,  
Redolent with rape culture.

He does everything  
To separate Emma from  
Her true family.  
His neediness is creepy.  
She's so uncomfortable.

**02\. Letting Regina be alone**  
Why do the Charmings  
Defend Regina and then  
Let her walk away?  
They all know how volatile  
She can become when wounded.

Even Snow didn't  
Try to follow after or  
Check her wellbeing.  
They could have proven their trust  
In her redemption, but no.

**03\. The dance scene**  
From the first moment  
We learned that Rumple was Beast,  
I dreaded this scene  
Actually happening.  
My dread was proven correct.

This whole addition  
To their storyline ruined  
My love of the film.  
That they have further tainted  
My favorite scene irks me.

**04\. The secondary _Frozen_ characters**  
I'm still on the fence  
With all of them but Elsa  
And the Grand Pabbie.  
Anna is close, but not quite,  
Though time might change my mind there.

Kristoff and Sven are  
Just not doing it for me.  
I hope we see more  
Of Anna and Elsa's folks  
As I'd like to know them more.

**05\. Misthaven?**  
I don't even care  
What kind of reasoning that  
They try to offer  
For this farce of a name change,  
Not in the show's fourth season.

This is just one more  
Indication of shoddy  
Series arc planning.  
I hope they give a valid  
Reason for the subterfuge.


End file.
